


Blowjobs at Work

by madamesizzle



Series: Levi and Nico smut lol [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Licking, Fluff and Smut, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Needy Levi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Tongue Sucking, i'm a mess, it’s interesting, not that public tho, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: (I have never written smut or anything before so please bear with me and please comment if it's horrible and for recommendations)Levi sees Nico at work and couldn't help himself. (Note: this is not in any episode, this is purely my imagination)





	Blowjobs at Work

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think, i want to get better because I like to read this stuff, so I figured I should write it too! Do not come for me with kink shaming tho.

Levi enters the hospital like any other day of work. Wearing his light blue scrubs, large set glasses, and on a mission to see his boyfriend Nico, Levi felt ready for the day. He hasn't seen his boyfriend in a few days due to constant surgeries and patients with other departments. As much as he loves to work with the brilliant doctors this hospital has to offer, he would much rather work with his boyfriend. 

Levi walks to the E.R. where the interns are normally sent and he is lined up to be given the rundown of the day.

"There is no immediate traumas today, so it won't be as hectic as usual. Qadri, you're with Grey. Helm, you're with Shepard, Levi you're with Ortho, either Kim or Link, doesn't matter..." Dr. Bailey explained. Levi's mind blanked after his name was brought up, and even better, his name was brought up with Nico's name. He looked over to see if Nico was around, but he couldn't see him. Before he could say his decision, Dr. Link spoke up.

"I don't see Dr. Kim around anywhere, so Schmitt, you're working with me!" He spoke in his usual enthusiastic way. Levi faked a smile and followed him as they walked towards a patient. Levi couldn't help but feel disappointed in his situation. He was looking forward to spending time with Nico. He knew he should put his career before him, so he quickly changed his mindset and began doing his job.

\--------

An hour passed after Link and Schmitt started, their patient was a 9 year old girl who broke her foot by doing a cartwheel and landing on it at an angle. They told her they could put a cast on it, and that she could pick the color. The little girl chose green, but looking around the two doctors noticed there wasn't any green around.

"Hey, I'll go look in the supply closet, I'll be really fast," Levi said as he rushed out the door. He walked down the hall to the closet, the door was open so he stepped in, noticing that Nico is in there. His back is facing his, not realizing that Levi was there. Levi carefully shut the door and locked it as to not ruin the surprise, quietly tiptoes towards Nico and wraps his arms around the muscular torso.

"Hey daddy, I haven't seen you in a few days. I miss you," Nico's body tenses as he feels someone wrapping their arms around him, but he quickly calms down when he realizes who it was. Levi starts pressing light kisses to his neck, Nico lets out a low moan. 

"Hey princess, I've missed you, too. I heard this morning we could have worked together, I'm sorry I missed that, I have been here all night and was working with a patient," Nico expresses as he turns around and faces his beautiful boyfriend, remorse filling his face. Levi kissed that look away in order to make him feel better. The kiss escalated rapidly as the two got more turned on. One of Nico's hands goes to the side of Levi's face, holding it protectively, and the other slides down the side of his torso, softly caressing as their tongues fought in a dominance battle. Levi's tongue scrapes the top of Nico's mouth, desperate for his taste. Nico then takes Levi's tongue into his mouth and sucks on it. He sucks on it hard and loudly moans because he loves the taste. He lets his tongue go with a soft pop and a deep look of lust in both the men's eyes.

"Daddy wants you so badly princess, do you think could suck me? Yeah? Does princess think he can do it?" Nico asks hotly. Levi immediately nods, Nico takes off his glasses and sets them beside him, kissing the area between his eyes.

"Yes, daddy, I can, I need you so badly, please let me suck on you," Levi rambles on until Nico cuts his off with a kiss. The kiss breaks and Levi gets onto his knees. He pulls down his daddy's scrubs and stares at the big bulge in the briefs. He attaches his mouth onto the bulge and sucks it, loving the taste of sweat and precome coming from his sexy boyfriend. Nico groans loudly above him.

"C'mon princess, stop teasing daddy," Nico puts one hand in Levi's hair, but doesn't pull yet. He's waiting for Levi to start blowing him. Levi pulls the briefs off with one last gentle kiss to the bugle. His daddy's length slaps against his own stomach, looking red and angry. Levi kitten licks the tip, before taking the 8" dick into his mouth. Nico nearly screams above him, but covers it with his mouth his own hand.

Levi is sucking hard on the length, licking up the sides, one hand playing with the balls, and one hand holding Nico's penis. Levi closes his eyes as Nico starts to yank on his hair, making him go faster. Barely even gagging, Levi sucks harder and harder and his hand massages and pulls on the balls. Nico falls apart above him, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Oh princess, you're so good for me. So good for daddy, you're going to make daddy cum princess. Please, make daddy cum," Nico pleads. Levi pulls back.

"Daddy, please cum on my face, it's all I want. Daddy, I need your cum on my face, mark me as yours" Nico screams as he came, the sound somewhat being blocked out by his hand, as he covers his boyfriends face in is hot, white cum. Levi moans too, loving the feeling of his boyfriend marking him as his. Nico takes his fingers, wiping them along Levi's face, then places them in Levi's mouth.

Levi sucks greedily on his boyfriends fingers, his tongue curling around them and him moaning loudly.

"Thank you daddy, I love you so much," Levi says as he lets go of the fingers and places kisses along Nico's thighs.

"Thank you princess, daddy loves you, too, so much. Always such a good boy," Nico praises as he looks at Levi kissing his body gently. He loves how affectionate his princess always gets after pleasing him, so needy to give love.

Levi pulls up Nico's briefs with a sweet kiss to his member, then he pulls up the scrub pants. He stands up tall and look at Nico.

"What a sweet baby you are, princess, such a good boy," Nico kisses Levi, pulls away and looks at his face, still seeing cum on his face. Nico swipes his tongue over the cum-covered spots and swallows. He does this even when all the cum is gone, Levi closes his eyes and lets him do it, relaxing as his boyfriends simply licks his face. Loving the feeling of his boyfriend keeping him clean. Nico laps his tongue on Levi's slightly sweaty forehead, savoring the taste of him, sucking all his juices out and moaning. He licks over his eyes, leaving sweet kisses there. Licks his eyebrows and suck on them as well, wanting as much of Levi as he can get. He licks over his cheeks, sucking them into his mouth. Licks along his nose and sticks his tongue into his nostrils, placing one of his hands on his face, to get as deep as he can, loving the taste of it. He licks at his lips, not wanting a kiss, but wanting a taste. Levi leaves his mouth open wide as Nico licks along his teeth, scraping his tongue on the sides of them, licking and sucking on his tongue, once again. Taking his two front teeth and lathering them with his tongue. Nico finally stops and takes a deep breathe. 

"Daddy, that was amazing, love when you clean me. Please daddy, always clean me," Levi whimpers. Nico picks his glasses up from the floor and places them on his head.

"Of course princess, love the way you taste. I will always clean you," Nico promised and kissed Levi one more time. Levi pulled away, whispered a soft goodbye, and began to walk to the door. 

"Princess?" Nico asked.

"Yes, daddy," Levi turned around quickly, looking at Nico.

"Didn't you come in here for something?" Levi's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh yes I did," Levi grabbed green cast wrapping, blew a kiss to Nico, and ran back towards Dr. Link and their patient, hearing Nico's laughter behind him.


End file.
